


Hockey and Stars

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Sam Carter meets the new hockey coach, former pro player Jack O'Neill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Professor Samantha Carter stapled the last poster outside the gymnasium. For the next three nights, Colorado weather permitting of course, the crab nebula would be easily visible even with the naked eye. Membership in her astronomy club had doubled in the last year, which was something that her department head was quite eager to exploit given the university’s recent budget cutbacks. She couldn’t argue the value of attracting new students, but she wondered at the wisdom of it all. Most of the new members seemed more caught up in science fiction rather than the science judging by the number of questions she fielded on whether or not she believed there was other intelligent life in the galaxy The astrophysicist in her objected to pandering to popular culture, so she drew the line at hooking up a sound system and using the soundtracks of famous scifi movies as background music for her lecture. But still, the things she did for science.

Newly hired hockey coach Jack O’Neill snatched the poster off ‘his’ wall. He hated when people just assumed they could post anything without asking his permission. The attractive blonde had stapled her announcement right over his schedule of hockey tryouts. He shook his head. Probably some flyer for a sorority party or something equally frivolous. He started to crumple it without reading when the notice caught his eye. He unfolded the paper and read it more closely. Unlike many of his teammates, Jack had actually taken full advantage of his athletic scholarship. He knew that at some point his body would no longer be fit to play and he had wanted something to fall back on. He didn’t want to end up like so many other ex-professional hockey players shilling used cars or making cheap product endorsements. So unbeknownst to almost everyone, he had a bachelors of science degree in astronomy to go with his lucrative hockey contract with the Avalanche.  He placed the folded paper in the back pocket of his jeans. He’d have plenty of time after practice to meet up with the club. Perhaps he’d even find out more about the stunning blonde who’d hung the flyer.

Sam looked around at the assorted group that remained in the small park atop Cheyenne Mountain. The wind had picked up and the temperature had taken a severe drop, so only a few stalwarts remained. The same handful that stayed out as late as possible each week. Except for the tall, well-built man with greying hair. Sam couldn’t recall seeing him before. Just as she approached him to introduce herself, a strong gust of wind knocked the legs out from under the telescope. Only his lightning quick reflexes saved it from being demolished. He knelt and placed a few medium sized boulders around the stand to **anchor** it more securely.

“There. That should hold it a bit better.”

“Thanks. I don’t think I’ve seen you here before? Is this your first meeting?”

He shrugged.

A bit put off by his apparent rudeness, Sam took a breath and reminded herself that he had just saved one of her favorite telescopes. She owed the man a bit of slack, even if he was being standoffish. She held out her hand and offered, “Sam Carter.”

He looked around a bit uncomfortably before briefly shaking it, “Jack.”

“Just Jack?”

He scowled and turned away without another word.

_How rude! What is his problem?_ _I should just forget him, but, there is something about him._ “Wait. I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be nosy. It’s just, my department head has been obsessing about enrollment figures. I thought maybe you were one of the parents …” She trailed off at his raised eyebrows. His scowl had turned to look of amusement if she’d had to guess.

“So, I look old enough to have a kid in college? Must be all the gray.”

She covered her mouth in horror. “Oh my god. I didn’t mean …” She turned a stunning shade of red and he chuckled.

“It’s ok. I realize that at your age everyone over thirty seems ancient.”

Now it was her turn to be indignant. “Just how young do you think I am? I’ll have you know …”

He held his hands up in mock surrender. “Sorry, sorry. But you are way younger than me, Sam Carter.” He gave her a lopsided smile. And her heart fluttered. _Damn he’s hot._

“Well, Jack. Can I buy you a cup of coffee?”

He looked at her intently. Studying her as if sizing her up for something. “Okay. But only if you let me buy.”

“What? You’re the one who saved my telescope. I should buy.”

He shrugged, “I’m an old fashioned kinda guy. Or maybe just old.”

There was that grin again. _Oh boy. This one could be trouble._ He looked familiar somehow, but she would have remembered meeting a guy like him. She shushed her feminist leaning brain and relented. “Fine. I know a place over on Spring.”

“Meet ya there in twenty.” He strolled off towards the parking area and she took a moment to admire the departing view. _Wow. He’s got a nice ass too._ He swung up into his truck with the grace of a finely trained athlete. That’s when it struck her. “Oh my god, he’s that pro hockey player that just started teaching on campus.” She quickly packed away her telescope and ran to her car. She had just enough time to touch up the major areas before leaving to meet her date. She smiled. Her date, the professional, well retired at any rate, hockey player. _Holy Hannah! What has she gotten herself into this time?_

 


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Sam meet up for coffee.

Jack pulled his truck into a spot at the back of the small public lot and the end of Spring Street, surprised to find an all night coffee shop instead of a Starbucks. He shook his head, this one was full of surprises. Hesitating only briefly, he went inside where a waitress in her fifties waved him to take a table. He chose a small table by the window and withdrew the menu from its wireframe holder. Over the next few minutes he alternated between pretending to read the two page menu and glancing out the window. He sighed as he heard the waitress approach.

“What’ll ya have, hun?” She turned over both coffee cups and poured heavenly smelling coffee into the one in front of him.

He quirked an eyebrow at her in silent question.

“You look like the type of man that loves a good piece of pie. The cherry’s fresh today, and not half bad. Besides, it’s Sam’s favorite.” She winked at him as she scribbled something on her order pad before leaving without another word.

“I see you’ve met June,” Sam laughed as she shrugged out of her coat.

Jack jumped to his feet, confused as to how he had missed Sam’s arrival. He pulled out her chair and was rewarded with a brilliant smile.

“Wow. You’re quite the gentlemen.”

Jack ducked his head and mumbled something about manners, his ears turning a bright shade of pink. He fiddled with his napkin as he waited for his blush to subside. God, he was too old to blush, wasn’t he? He hadn’t been this nervous around a woman since, well Sarah. He felt a warm, but slightly damp hand, cover his briefly before withdrawing.

Sam smiled shyly, “I think it’s nice.” She ducked her head. Clearly he wasn’t the only one nervous.

June returned with a fresh pot of coffee and two plates of cherry pie with a side of vanilla ice cream. “If you get tired of this one, I might have a go myself.” She winked saucily at Jack before retreating.

Sam giggled. “She likes you.”

Jack found himself blushing again. He took a forkful of pie to avoid responding. “Wow.”

“I know, right? June makes the absolute best cherry pie.”

“Have you been coming here long?”

Sam nodded. “I practically lived here while I was at the Academy.”

“Air Force?”

She grimaced. “I transferred out my junior year. My father wasn’t too happy, but he was able to pull strings so I could pay them back instead of serve.”

Jack blinked. He felt there was a story, but decided not to press. It was too personal for a first date. _Date?_ When had his treacherous mind turned an innocent coffee into a date? _Probably, the first time she made you blush like a schoolboy._

Conversation moved to safer topics, namely their shared love of astronomy, motorcycles, and chess.

“I’ve been restoring a vintage Indian that I picked up at an estate sale. As soon as I replace the starter, she’ll be ready for a road test. What kind of bike do you ride?”

“A 1200 GS.”

“Nice!” She looked at her watch, eyes widening in surprise. “Oh my! I didn’t realize it had gotten so late. I’ve got an early class.”

Jack smiled politely thinking she was calling an early end to their evening before his own eyes widened comically as he caught a glimpse of the time. _3 am?!_ They had been talking for hours. He nodded to June for the check while pulling out his wallet. When Sam started to protest, he reminded her of their earlier deal.

“Only if you let me buy next time.” Her face turned beet red as her mind replayed her own words, “I mean, uh …”

“Deal.” Jack smirked, secretly pleased she wanted to see him again, while trying to hide behind a cool facade.

He was about to offer to walk her to her car when he spotted her Volvo parked next to his truck. He gave her a chaste hug before seeing her into the driver’s seat. With an awkward wave, she pulled away, leaving Jack to wonder if maybe he had just screwed things up. He shook his head and drove off, kicking himself as he realized he hadn’t asked for her number.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd revisit this AU and see how the muse does
> 
> Prompts: Three o'clock in the morning


	3. Chance Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack spots Sam while she's on a blind date.

 

One week after their seemingly perfect first date, Jack had not called. Feeling a little low, Sam caved into her brother's wheedling and agreed to go on a date with his buddy from college. She met Pete at O’Malley’s, a favorite hangout with her students. But, she had nothing in common with the recently divorced Denver police officer. Desperate to avoid another anecdote from his job, she suggested a game of pool. She walked the perimeter of the table, choosing her shot.

 

“C’mon honey. Just take a shot. No one will laugh at you,” Pete cooed.

 

She bit back her retort, certain that her back molars were going to need some dental work after all the grinding. She sunk two solids with a bank shot, followed by a combination shot that would have made Minnesota Fats proud. She cleared the table leaving the cue ball kissing the eight directly in front of the corner pocket. “Eight in the corner.”With a smile, she pocketed the two twenties off the bumper. “Thanks for the game, boys.” She walked towards the bar without waiting to see if Pete would follow. If she were honest, she was kind of hoping he wouldn’t.

 

“What the hell was that?”

 

“What was what? You think women can’t play pool? It’s all physics.”

 

Pete scowled but didn’t argue. “Let’s get out of here. Go someplace quieter.” He began rubbing circles on the small of her back.

 

Sam squirmed away from the unwanted intimacy. “I’m fine here.”She walked up to the bar and was about to order, when the bartender was distracted by someone coming in.

 

“Jack! Haven’t seen you in a while. Want your usual?”

 

“Yeah, Harry. Thanks.” He headed off in the general direction of the restrooms without glancing her way.

 

She noticed he was alone- at least for the moment. She bit back her disappointment as he disappeared into the crowd.

 

“Miss?” The bartender gave her an amused look, clearly having seen the focus of her attention.

 

“Uh, a beer please.” She reached for her wallet only to be stopped by Pete.

 

“I’ve got it, honey. Make it two. Coors Light. Don’t want anything too strong.”

 

Sam rolled her eyes and headed for a recently vacated booth; Pete tagged along like an overeager puppy. She sat in the seat with a clear view of the restrooms so she could surreptitiously watch for Jack.

 

Pete grabbed her hand as she reached for her mug of beer. “There’s this great little Italian restaurant in Denver. I know the owners personally. We could go back to my place afterwards.” He waggled his eyebrows.

 

She saw Jack approach before she could pull away. His gaze flicked down to their joined hands as he walked past. He slowed only to toss a few bills on the bar as he exited.

 

“Honey?”

 

“Look, Pete. I’m sure you’re a nice guy, but this isn’t going to work. I’m sorry.”

 

She ran after Jack, ignoring Pete’s pleas to wait. “Jack! Wait! I can explain!”

 

Jack waited for her to catch up, but did not turn around. “You don’t need to explain.” He started to get into his truck.

 

Sam stopped him with hand on his arm, “I hadn’t heard from you and my brother kept pestering me to go on a blind date with his friend.”

 

“Sam!” Pete yelled across the parking lot.

 

She looked at Jack imploringly. “Look, I know you’re not interested but… Please.”

 

“Get in.” He started up the truck and sped past Pete who was trying to block their way. “And you’re wrong about me not being interested.”

 

“Well, why didn’t you ask for my number? Or stop by my office on campus?”

 

Jack gave her a sheepish look. “You don’t know how many times I kicked myself on the way home for not getting your number. But then I got to thinking, someone smart and pretty like you wouldn’t be single and even if you were, you wouldn’t be interested in a guy like me.”

 

“Well, you’re wrong. On both counts.”

 

“Where are we going anyway? Tell me you didn’t let him drive you?”

 

Sam laughed. “No, I drove myself. And I’m game for whatever you want.”

 

“In that case, feel like going skating?”

 

“But I don’t have any skates!”

 

“Not a problem. I’m sure they’ll have a pair that will fit. Interested?”

 

“Sounds like fun. I’m not very good though.”

 

“Ha. I find that hard to believe.”

 

“You’ll see. Promise not to laugh?”

 

Jack gave her a crooked half-smile that was sure to be trouble.

 

 

 


	4. Into the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumping the rating up to Mature...

Jack pulled aside the drapes and glared at the falling snow. On Thursday, Sam had stopped by his office to ask if he wanted to go riding with her on Saturday. Snow made for pretty scenery, but lousy motorcycle conditions. He felt his cell phone vibrate in the front pocket of his jeans. Sam was calling no doubt to cancel their date. “Hello?”

“Hi. I guess you’ve looked outside by now …”

“Yeah.”

Sam seemed reluctant to hang up, but Jack didn’t know what else to say. He’d always sucked at small talk. She kept talking, “We can try again once the weather clears.”

“Yeah.”

He really sucked at this. She’d hang up in a minute and he didn’t know when he’d talk to her again. Next week he and the team were off to Minnesota for the regional championships. He almost missed her next question.

“Your truck has four wheel drive, right?”

“Yes. Do you need a ride somewhere?”

“Well, no. But I was thinking, maybe you could come over. I have all this food I made, well sliced, yesterday. We could watch a DVD. If you’re interested?” She sounded unsure.

“Yes! I mean, yeah, that sounds like a plan. What time?”

“How about in an hour?”

“Okay. Do you want me to bring anything?”

“Beer, or wine or whatever you’d like to drink. But not if you have to go out of your way.”

“Okay. I’ll see you in a bit.” He grinned as he put his phone back into his pocket. Glancing down at the way he was dressed, he decided to throw on his green cable knit sweater over his black t-shirt. Locking the door behind him, he grabbed the directions she had written out for him the other day and jumped into his truck.

An hour later he pulled into the driveway of a cute little one story, painted white with blue trim. He saw the front curtain drop back into place. She must have been watching for him. She ushered him inside and out of the snow, which was by now falling considerably harder.

He draped his dripping coat over the half-wall partition separating the entry way from the living room where a crackling fire provided warmth. Before stepping inside, he toed off his boots and left them on the newspaper spread out on the tile.

Sam returned from the kitchen with a steaming cup of coffee. “Here, I thought you could use this to warm up. You take it black right?”

He was flattered that she remembered how he liked his coffee until he took a sip. He schooled his features not to grimace, fervently hoping she cooked better than she brewed a cup of coffee.

In front of the fireplace she had spread out a tablecloth covered with plates of cheese and crackers and an assortment of cut fruit. “Sorry, uh, I’m not much of a cook.”

He touched her shoulder. “It looks delicious.”

“Are you hungry? Or maybe you want to watch the movie?” She appeared nervous, as if afraid she wouldn’t measure up.

“Why not do both? What movie are we watching?”

“Uh, I hope you like old movies. Mostly, I watch documentaries when I’m alone. And I figure you’d hate watching a chick flick.”

He spotted a bottle of white wine chilling in an ice bucket with a couple of glasses. “How about you choose the movie while I pour the wine?”

She looked a little dubious about picking the movie, but they were her movies after all. Besides, he didn’t want to put his foot in his mouth by knocking one of her favorites.

“How about the Wizard of Oz?”

“I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore, Dorothy.”

She shoved the movie back into the case, thinking he was making fun of her. “Uh, right. I’ll pick another.”

“No, no. I was quoting the movie. It’s one of my favorites. Charlie and I used to watch it all the time.”

“Charlie?”

He rarely mentioned his son, and he couldn’t recall if he’d told her he’d been married before.

“My son. He lives with his mother in Arizona.”

There was an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say. Jack set down his glass of wine and shoved his hands into his pocket. Maybe he should go. He hadn’t dated much since the divorce, preferring to focus on Charlie and his career. He really wasn’t good at this. He reached for his boots.

“Wait! Where are you going?”

“I’m sorry. I, uh, I thought …”

Sam shook her head and stepped nearer. “No, I’m sorry. I’m terrible at this. I understand if you want to go …” She ducked her head, embarrassed.

Jack took a deep breath and went out on a limb. Maybe this date could still be salvaged if he could keep his size twelve boots out of his mouth. “Why don’t we start over? I can even go outside and come back in.”

Sam blushed but he could see a smile underneath. “I’d like that.”

Jack took a few steps back and rapped on the wooden door frame. “Hello, anyone home?”

She laughed and tugged him back into the living room. “How about we skip the dvd and see what’s on cable?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

They sat on the floor with their backs resting against the sofa. Sam handed Jack the remote and he gave her an odd look.

“What?”

“I thought you feminist types hated when men hogged the remote?”

She jabbed him in the ribs, surprised when he squirmed away. “You’re ticklish?”

“No.” His denial fell short when she got the same reaction after poking him again.

“You are too,” she accused with an evil grin.

The log burning in the fireplace popped with a hiss, breaking the moment. She handed back his glass of wine and offered him a cucumber sandwich.

Jack flipped through the channels, skipping past the rerun of last year’s championship hockey game, before settling on a movie starring Mary Steenburgen and Hugh Grant. They watched in companionable silence, stealing surreptitious looks when they thought the other wasn’t looking. He pulled at the neck of his sweater. Was it getting warm in here? Whether it was the warmth of the fire, sitting next to a beautiful woman, or watching a movie with Mary Steenburgen, his treacherous lower body decided to take notice. He tried to find a more comfortable position without alerting Sam to his growing condition.

“Why don’t you take off your sweater, if you’re warm?”

He started to object, until she pointed out he was wearing another shirt anyway. Ceding to the logic of her argument, he pulled the sweater over his head. When the bottom half of his t-shirt became entangled, Sam took advantage of the exposed skin by reaching over to tickle his side. Jack tried to squirm out of reach, but they fell over in a tangle of limbs. She straddled his thighs pinning him beneath her as she tickled him without mercy. He bucked, but she countered by grabbing a hold of the belt loop on his jeans riding him like a bronc. She kept tickling with her free hand, roaming under his shirt to reach his chest and nipples.

“Stop! Please.”

She stilled her fingers, grinning down at him as he caught his breath.

“You’re evil, you know that?”

“Feels to me like you enjoyed it.” She shifted her weight bringing her most intimate part into fuller contact with his arousal.

Jack’s eyes darkened. Sam had discovered one of his biggest turn ons. Sara had been a virgin when they’d met and had been too embarrassed to be on top during their lovemaking. He caressed the bare skin just above the waistband of her jeans eliciting a giggle; at least he wasn’t the only one ticklish. Filing the thought away for later, he tugged her down for a kiss.

Sam tugged at his sweater and t-shirt. “Off.”

He was content to let her take the lead, offering no objection when she pushed him down to lie flat on his back. She explored his torso at her leisure. Fingers tracing lazy patterns through his chest hair, followed by her lips nibbling on his most sensitive spots until he squirmed, before returning to his mouth for a lingering kiss. Jack was panting heavily when they finally broke for air. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this hard.

He slowly pulled up the hem of her sweater, giving her the chance to stop him. She pushed his hands aside and pulled it off herself. She looked amused when she discovered the bra had gone with it.

Jack shrugged. He’d never needed more than one hand — or one try — to unclasp a bra. He sat up pulling her tight against him while he lowering his head to do some exploring of his own. He stopped when she tugged on his hair.

“Bedroom. Now.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts/Fills  
> One_Million_Words bingo - In front of a fireplace  
> Trope Bingo Round 8 - Food and Cooking


	5. Hard Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets some bad news from her father and pulls away. Jack misunderstands and thinks she doesn't want to see him anymore.

Exhausted from the late flight from San Diego, Sam dropped her carry-on bag as she closed her front door. Tossing her keys onto the breakfast bar, and choosing to ignore the blinking message light on her answering machine, she dragged herself down the short hall to her bedroom. The messages could wait until morning. It was far too late to return calls.

After a restless night tossing and turning, she gave up on sleep and drove to campus. Setting a tray with two black coffees onto the floor, she knocked on the door to Jack’s office. When there was no answer, she checked her watch. Odd. Jack was usually in before eight. She knocked again, this time calling out softly, “Jack?”

The noise was louder than Sam anticipated. The door across the hall opened and Sam was greeted by a smiling Dr Janet Frasier. “I thought you would have left with the team. Do you want to drive up together?”

“Huh?” Sam took a sip from one of the coffees. Either she wasn’t fully awake or she was missing part of the conversation.

“The quarter finals? In Denver?”

Sam blinked. _Had Jack mentioned a trip to Denver with the team?_ She couldn’t recall. After she had left Jack’s place, she’d received a phone call from her brother Mark that had turned her world upside down. Her father was in the hospital. The diagnosis was leukemia —the advanced stages.After booking the first available flight to San Diego, the rest of the week had passed in a blur of hospital visits and research. Sam wouldn’t accept that there were no alternative treatments. Her father and brother had finally sent her home. She was due to return in two weeks to spend Christmas with the family anyway and they both thought she could use the time to process.

Janet’s voice broke into her thoughts. “Sam? Are you all right?”

Sam shook her head, but was unable tokeep the tears at bay. Her father was dying. The doctors hadn’t sugar coated it. He had three months, if that. She’d been functioning on autopilot, but now it was beginning to sink in. She allowed Janet to lead her to a chair in her office and told her everything.

“I’m sorry, Sam. I can only imagine how tough this last week has been.” Janet handed Sam a box of tissues. “The month I spent on the oncology ward was one of the most difficult of my internship.”

“What made you choose Sports Medicine?”

“My ex-husband.” At Sam’s puzzled look, she continued. “I always saw myself becoming an ob-gyn, but when my sorry excuse of an ex-husband left me a single parent to a six-month-old, I had to make a more practical choice. One that wouldn’t have me on-call at all hours of the day and night.”

“Do you regret it?”

Janet replied with a smile. “Cassie is the best thing that ever happened to me.And I do enjoy my work.”

The phone on Janet’s desk gave a shrill ring, interrupting their conversation.Sam used the opportunity to check her messages. The first one was from Jack, left the day after their last date. She smiled. It was kinda sweet, although she was sure Jack would hate it if she told him that. The second message was also from Jack, a few days later. She frowned. She really should have called him. The final message, left yesterday, rocked her.

“Uh, Sam… This is Jack. Uh, look — I just wanted to say, I won’t call you again. I, uh, just didn’t want you to worry that things will be awkward on campus or anything. I, uh …” She could hear a few of his players in the background demanding his attention. He rushed out the last of the message. “I gotta go. Take care.”

A tear rolled down her face. Jack thought she was blowing him off. He sounded so unsure of himself. Apologetic even.

“Sam?”

Lost in her thoughts, she hadn’t realized Janet had finished with her phone call.

“Sorry, what?”

“Bad news?”

“Nothing about my father.” She fidgeted in her seat, but kept silent. Always a private person, Sam found it hard to open up to people. She wiped away the stray tear. “I’m fine.”

“Well, if you’re sure?” At Sam’s nod, Janet locked away the papers on her desk and rose to leave. “I need to head out if I’m going to get to Denver in time for the pre-game exams. My offer for a lift still stands.”

Sam chewed her bottom lip. One the one hand she really needed to talk to Jack. At the very least, she wanted to apologize for not returning his calls. _Be honest Sam. You want tobeg his forgiveness and see if he might give you another chance._ _But was it fair to lay this on him right before an important game?_ _On the other hand, what kind of girlfriend would miss such an important game?_ Internal debate complete, she asked Janet, “Do we have time to stop by my place and pick up a few things?”

Janet smiled. “Want to pick up something sexy to wear?”

Sam raised an eyebrow.

Janet held up her hands. “No, Jack hasn’t said anything. But, I’d have to be blind not to notice the way you two look at each other. Not to mention how down he’s been this past week.”

Sam sighed. “I plan on some serious groveling. I was so caught up with my family, I didn’t return his calls. I’m afraid he’s gotten the wrong idea.”

“He’ll understand once you explain.”

“So, no sexy outfit?”

“Honey, Jack will be thrilled even if you show up stark naked.”

The two giggled like schoolgirls all the way to Janet’s car, each picturing Jack’s reaction to such an outrageous scenario.

* * *

Jack laced up his skates for practice. He was going to run the team through a quick set of warmup drills to loosen them up. A habit he’d picked up during his time playing professionally. Too much idle time before a big game makes it easy to get lost in your own head.

“Hey, coach.”

“Doc! When did you get here?”

“Just now. Sam wanted to pick up a few things at her place before we left.”

Jack dropped his gaze to the floor. He’d tried to put Sam out of his mind.He knew Sam and Doc Fraiser had become good friends, so he supposed it wasn’t unusual that she would have accompanied Janet to Denver. Still, after Sam ignored his calls for a week, it hurt. He shook his head to clear it. It wasn’t the first time he’d been dumped. His ex-wife came briefly to mind before he banished such thoughts. The team needed his head in the game. He flinched when he felt a soft touch on his arm.

“Hear her out, please. She’s had a really bad week.”

“What?”

“Sam.”

“Doc …”

“Look, I know it’s none of my business, but please, at least hear her side of things before you make up your mind.”

“I didn’t realize there was a side.” He relented under Janet’s glare. “Fine. I’ll talk to her, but it’s not like she needs a reason.”

Janet’s eyes widened. “You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be mad? She can do way better.”

“Jack.”

“Can we not do this now, Doc? I need to get the team ready for the game.”

“Okay. But it really isn’t what you think.” At his raised eyebrow she clarified, “Just talk to her after the game.”

The team won a hard-fought victory, thankfully without incurring any injuries. Jack sent them to the showers with a gentle reminder there was another game tomorrow. He wasn’t going to deny them their celebratory fun, but his players knew by now there would be no tolerance for anyone not ready to play tomorrow.

Grabbing his leather jacket, he walked back down the tunnel to where he had last spotted Sam after the final buzzer. She looked fantastic, dressed in a black turtle neck with a team jersey over the top. Her cheeks and nose had a slightly pinkish tint from the cool air of the arena. _She’s beautiful. Way out of my league._ Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, he leaned on the rail beside her.

“Jack!” Her hand went to her throat, as if he had startled her out of her thoughts.

“Sorry, uh …”

She clasped her hand over his to still his fidgeting. “I’m the one that’s sorry. I should have called you.”

He shook his head. “You don’t owe me anything, Sam. I understand.”

“Janet told you about my father?”

“What? No, I just thought …”

She turned Jack towards her and looked him straight in the eye. “My brother called me the next morning, you know after we … My father had been rushed to the hospital in San Diego. I took the next flight out. I was so distracted I even forgot to call and cancel my classes. The dean’s secretary called my emergency contact number and reached my brother. I am so sorry, Jack. I never meant for you to think …”

“Shh.” He pulled her into a hug, tucking his face into her neck. “I understand.” After a few minutes he pulled back, wiping the few remaining tears from her cheek with the back of his fingers. “May I walk you back to your room?”

Sam smiled at his old-fashioned chivalry. “You’d better. I think I could use some cheering up.”

When they arrived back at the room she was sharing with Janet, they found a note taped to the door. “Sam, Daniel decided to surprise me. I had the hotel manager put your bag in Jack’s room. Have fun! — Janet”

They walked in silence down the hall to Jack’s room. There, in the middle of the floor, was Sam’s overnight bag. Jack broke the awkward silence. “I’ll take the couch, or if you’d rather be alone, I can bunk with T.”

“What? No!” She took a step closer and placed her hand on his chest. “I came here to be with you. Unless, you don’t want to stay with me?” The last was whispered.

Jack held her close. “Whatever you want. Whatever you need. I just didn’t want you to feel pressured …”

“Hold me?”

Hours later, Sam traced idle patterns through his chest hair, her head nestled comfortably on his shoulder.

Brushing the bangs off her forehead he asked, “You okay?”

She nodded, chewing on her bottom lip. “I mean, I still can’t believe it. My father always seemed so invincible —larger than life. And now …”

“Now, he needs his family. Are you sure you don’t want me to postpone my trip to Arizona and come with you?”

“Charlie would be disappointed if he didn’t get to see his Dad at Christmas. Besides, it might be better to wait until my father starts his treatments before meeting him; he’s never been an easy man to get along with …”

Jack kissed her. “Whatever you need, Sam. And if you need me, I’m just a short plane ride away. Charlie’s old enough to understand.”

“Thank you. How did I get so lucky?”

Jack pulled at a loose thread on the hem of the sheet. “I’m no great catch, Sam. You could do a lot better.”

“Jack…”

“Sam, I’m serious. You’re young and beautiful and way, way smarter than me. I…”

She kissed him soundly, silencing his protests. “Well, since you’re convinced I’m so smart, then you’ll have to believe me when I say I know what I want. I want you. End of discussion.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He rolled onto his back, pulling her atop of him, where they continued their debate by a less verbal means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hc_bingo prompt: grief


	6. Rites of Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie comes to visit.

Jack paced in front of the gate. Ten minutes until Charlie’s flight arrived from Tucson. A glance over to the Starbucks kiosk revealedonly one person waiting for their order. He took a few steps in that direction before stopping to recheck his watch. Nine minutes. S _hould be time enough for a small coffee, but do I really need the extra caffeine?_ He ran a hand through his hair. Weather and traffic permitting, the drive from Denver to Colorado Springs was only forty-five minutes. The early March thaw, with cloudless blue skies and temperatures in the high forties, eliminated weather from the equation. Traffic could always be averted by a stop for lunch.He no sooner had talked himself into a cup of coffee when a last look at the arrivals board changed his mind. He watched as Charlie’s plane pulled up to the gate. Thrusting his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, he leaned against a pillar. Charlie, accompanied by an airline employee, would be one of the fist to deplane.

“Dad!” An eleven year old boy with sandy brown hair broke free from the flight attendant and flung himself into Jack’s arms.

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat as he hugged him back. “Hey, kiddo. How was the flight?” _Get a grip, Jack. You saw him at Christmas._

“It was awesome! The co-pilot pointed out the Grand Canyon as we flew over. Remember our camping trip there? Can we go back again? Jimmy Wilson’s brother went white water rafting and he said it was awesome! Can we go rafting, Dad?”

He ruffled the boy’s hair. “Might have to wait on the rafting until you’re older, but we can do other stuff, like fishing.”

“But Jimmy Wilson’s brother said there were kids on his trip.” Charlie scrunched his face into the determined look Sara swore he got from Jack.

“Yes, but your mother would never go for it.”

“Aw, Dad. She never lets me do anything!”

Jack headed off the impending storm with one of his favorite tactics. Diversion. “Hey sport, have you eaten? What do you say we stop for burgers?”

“Okay. But, I still want to go rafting.”

“Tell ya what, why don’t you let me look into it. Then we’ll see about asking your Mom. But, if Mom says no …”

Charlie sighed. “I know. I know. If Mom says no, then I have to wait until I’m older. Like playing hockey.”

Jack smiled to himself. Sara, citing all of Jack’s broken bones and injuries, had forbidden the boy from playing hockey until he was in high school. Charlie had taken the news with good grace because he was allowed to play baseball.But apparently he hadn’t forgotten.

“Is Sam going to come with us?”

Jack hid his surprise at the abrupt change of subject. “To get burgers? She’s working, kiddo. You’ll get to meet her later.”

“No. I meant to the Grand Canyon.”

“Uh …” _That was unexpected._

“I mean, I guess it would be okay. She’s your girlfriend.”

“Charlie.” Jack squatted down in order to be at eye level. “Just because Sam’s my girlfriend doesn’t mean she has to do everything with us. If you want it to just be us guys, that’s okay. I don’t want you to feel you have to compete for my attention. Okay?”

“Yeah, Dad.” Charlie hugged him before grinning cheekily. “Does that mean I can have two desserts?”

“What? Why?”

“Whenever Mom worries, she lets me have two desserts.”

Jack was silent for a moment before he burst out laughing. Charlie was definitely his son.“That depends. If we’re talking cake or pie then okay. But if you’re going to want something healthy then the deal’s off.”

 

* * *

 

Three thirty-four. _Jack should be back from picking up Charlie by now._ Sam hit speed dial number one on her cell.

He answered after two rings. “O’Neill.”

She wondered if he bothered to check the caller id . _Or maybe he likes messingwith you._ With a shake of her head, she focused on not making a fool of herself. “Hey. Everything go okay at the airport?”

“Fine. Charlie’s plane arrived a few minutes early, so we stopped for burgers on the way home.”

“Oh. So, uh, do you want me to come over a different night then?” _Nice going with the trembling voice there, Sam. Bet he knows you are biting your lower lip too._

“What? Why?”

“Well, I thought if you’ve already eaten …” _He seems surprised. Maybe I am making a big deal out of nothing. Don’t let him know you’re a nervous wreck over meeting Charlie._

“You haven’t spent much time around eleven year old boys have you? Charlie pulled himself away from going through his old things just long enoughto ask what time was dinner. Said he was starving.”

Sam smiled as she imagined Jack making air quotes as he said the last part. “Really? I didn’t think the huge appetite kicked in until the teenage years.”

“Nope. Not for this bundle of energy.”

“Are you talking about Charlie or his father?”

“Very funny. So, is pizza okay? I know it’s not what we had planned but …”

“But he’s his father’s son,” she teased. “Pizza is fine.” Her lingering doubts wormed their way to the surface. “Are you sure you want me there tonight? I mean it’s his first night …”

“Sam, he can’t wait to meet you.”

“I’m sure that’s not true.”

There was a long pause before Jack responded.“If you’ve changed your mind -- it’s a big step and …”

“What? No.”

“I should have …”

Sam raised her voice to break through his ramble. “Jack!”

“Yeah?”

“I can’t wait to meet him.” With a flash of insight, she realized Jack was nervous too. “What brought this on?”

He sighed. “Sorry. I told you, I’m awful at this.”

“You’re not. Now, what time do you want me to come over? I’m done with classes, but if there’s time, I wouldn’t mind stopping home to change first. That is, if you two won’t starve to death?”

Jack chuckled. “That’s fine. I’ll call for the pizzas. And Sam, I’m sorry about …”

“Jack, you have no reason to apologize. I’m nervous too.”

“He’s going to love you.”

“I hope so… Okay, I should leave now if I want to beat the traffic. See you soon. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

 

* * *

 

Jack turned to find Charlie standing quietly in the doorway. “She’s still coming, isn’t she?”

“Yep. She’s stopping home to change first.”

“Why doesn’t she change here?”

Jack looked puzzled. “Well, her clothes are at her place.”

“She doesn’t live here?”

“Nope. She has her own place, on the other side of town.”

“Why?”

“Why does she have her own place?”

“Yeah. Greg lived with us before he married Mom.”

“Well, I uh … I don’t know. We’ve never talked about it.”

“But you want her to live here, right?”

“Why don’t I go call in the pizzas. Same as usual? Pepperoni and extra cheese?”

“You’re doing it again, Dad. Trying to change the subject. I’m not a little kid anymore.”

Jack sighed. “I know son. I’m sorry. It’s just, complicated.”

“Because of me?”

“What? No. Well, I mean, if you weren’t okay with it …”

“Dad. Stop. I just want you to be happy. Like Mom.”

“Your Mom’s happy? With Greg?”

Charlie nodded.

“Are you okay with that? I mean …”

Charlie smiled. “Yeah, Dad. Greg is nice to me. And he makes Mom happy.”

Jack sensed there was more to it. “But …”

Charlie shrugged and turned away.

“Charlie. Tell me.”

“I just thought that when you retired from playing hockey, you might move closer.”

“I know, buddy. But we talked about this before I took the coaching job. I thought you were okay with it?”

“I was. I am. I just miss you.” Charlie wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

Jack tried to wrap his son in a hug, but the boy shrugged him off and ran upstairs to his room. Jack decided to give him space and went to the kitchen to order pizza. _Not many opportunities in Tucson for someone with my background, but whatever it takes Charlie. I promise._

Sam arrived at the same time as the pizza. Dinner was a subdued affair of long, awkward silences punctuated by polite inquiries to pass something or other. Charlie stuffed his last bite of pizza and gulped the last of his soft drink before swallowing the whole mess. “May I be excused?”

“Charlie!” Jack frowned at his son’s uncharacteristic display of bad manners. After pestering him with questions about Sam the entire drive from the airport, Charlie had ignored her all evening.

Sam put a hand on Jack’s arm. “I have an early class tomorrow. I should go …”

Jack knew her class wasn’t until the afternoon, but with Charlie’s sulking he couldn’t fault her for wanting to leave.

“Dad! I said, may I be excused?”

“I heard you the first time. Say goodnight to Sam, and then go to your room.” He shot a stern look in the boy’s direction. “I’ll be up in a few minutes and we’ll have a chat about your rude behavior.”

Charlie slunk from the table, head bowed.

“Jack, don’t be too hard on him. I shouldn’t have come …”

“No. I’m sorry, Sam. He’s not usually like this, but the first night can be a little hard sometimes.” They cleared the table together. “He wants me to move closer to Tucson.”

“I’m sure it’s not easy on either of you, being so far away.”

Jack slammed the dishwasher door shut, frustrated over his inability to interpret Sam’s reaction. “Sara only moved to Arizona to punish me. She wanted someplace with no hockey.”

“But financially, you could swing it, right?”

“What? A move to Arizona? Sure. But I’m not so old that I want to spend all my days fishing. Coaching is about all that’s open to a guy like me.”

“You could always teach.”

“Teach hockey in a place with no ice?” Jack scowled.

She arched her eyebrow but otherwise ignored his sarcasm. “No. I meant, get your teaching certificate and teach English. You told me you minored in English literature. Why not teach?”

Jack stared out the kitchen window lost in the possibilities. He barely registered that Sam had kissed him on the cheek and let herself out.

Charlie slipped unnoticed from his place on the stairs.


	7. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie invites Sam to dinner.

“And so I left. He barely noticed.” Sam set down her mocha on the desk while fighting a sense of deja vu. She shook it off and returned her attention to what her friend was saying.

Janet pursed her lips. “And that was on Monday?”

Sam nodded. “I should have trusted my instincts.”

“About what?”

“I spoke with Jack before heading over. When I suggested coming over on a different night so they could have some time alone, he was adamant that Charlie was okay with it all.”

“You think Charlie has a problem with you dating Jack?”

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know.” She studied the cuticle on her left thumb. An avoidance technique she’d picked up after her mother’s death. “I really like him, Jan.”

“You sound like things are over. Did Jack say something?”

“No. But I am not going to put him in that position. Charlie adores him. And he’s Jack’s world. I’m not …”

She was interrupted by the ringing of her office telephone.

“This is Dr. Carter.”

“Hello, Sam?”

Her brows furrowed, unable to place the caller’s voice. He sounded young. Too young to be one of her students.

“Yes.”

“This is Charlie. Charlie O’Neill.”

“Oh. Hi.”

“I’m sorry about Monday.”

“That’s okay, Charlie. I shouldn’t have come. I’m sorry.”

“What? Why?”

“Because it’s important you spend time with your father. I should let you get back to him. I’m sorry he made you call. Bye, Charlie.”

“Wait! Dad didn’t make me. He doesn’t even know I’m calling.He ran out to the grocery store, and I begged off. Told him I was supposed to call Mom. Hey, do you want to come over for dinner tonight? Dad said we could look through his telescope if it’s not raining.”

“Oh, Charlie. That’s sweet, but you and your Dad should have the time alone.”

“But we’re not going to be alone. Aunt Janet and Uncle Daniel are bringing Cassie over.”

Sam glared across the desk at her smirking best friend.

“I don’t know, Charlie …”

“Please! I promise I won’t be rude. Dad’s been all sad. He misses you.”

“He does? I mean, I’m sure that’s not it. Did he say something?”

“He didn’t have to, I can tell. He was the same right after Mom left. Please, Sam?”

“All right. I’ll try.”

“Cool. You’re the best. See ya.”

She glared at the smiling doctor. “You knew!”

“That Charlie was going to call? No. But, Jack mentioned a barbeque to Daniel this morning.” She hesitated. “I think Jack was afraid to call you.”

“Afraid. Why?”

“Daniel would never break a confidence, but I got the impression Jack was worried you were either mad or disappointed in him.”

“That’s ridiculous! He …”

Janet held up her hand. “Sam, just now, when you were telling me what happened on Monday, you sounded like you had already written off the relationship. Like you were convincing yourself to move on. Have you spoken to him since?”

Sam’s eyes widened as realization dawned on her. “No. I guess I was waiting for him to call …”

Janet patted her hand. “I’ve known Jack for a while. He’d never want to put pressure on you. If he thought you were upset over the thing with Charlie, it would be just like the stupid idiot to give you space. He’s probably half convinced himself that you’ve realized you could do better.”

“That’s just—stupid!”

“That’s Jack. What are you going to do?”

“Do you think Daniel would object if I rode with you guys tonight?”

Janet smiled. “Of course not. Pick you up at six?”

Sam nodded. “That’ll work. I’m going to knock his socks off. Well, within reason as there will be children present.”

Janet laughed. “I can’t wait.” She stopped in the office doorway. “And Sam, Charlie’s a good kid. He means it if he says he wants you there.”

As she tidied the graded papers and her notes for tomorrow’s lecture, Sam allowed herself a moment to hope.           

* * *

“Is that what you’re wearing?”

The question brought Jack to a dead stop. Charlie stood in the half-open door to the hallway eyeballing the jeans and t-shirt laid out on the bed.

“Yeah. Why? What’s wrong with it?”

Charlie shrugged. “Nothing. But it’s what you always wear.”

“And, so, your point?”

“Well, don’t you want to look nice for dinner?”

“It’s just your Aunt Janet and Uncle Daniel. And I’m pretty sure they don’t care what I’m wearing.”

His son fidgeted, suddenly interested in his shoelaces.

“Charlie. What?”

The boy was saved from further questions when the doorbell rang. Before fleeing to let in their guests, he tossed his father the grey henley shirt he had concealed behind his back. “Wear this one, Dad?”

“Why?”

“Please?” He turned and raced down the half-flight of stairs that separated the bedrooms from the rest of the living area.

Jack shook his head. _Sometimes I don’t know what gets into his head._ He studied the shirt. It had been his present from Charlie this past Christmas. _Maybe, I’m overthinking things. Maybe, he just wants to see me wear the shirt he gave me._ Rubbing his fingers across his chin, he decided to skip shaving. Janet and Daniel wouldn’t mind a day or two of scruff. _It’s not like Sam—don’t go there._

He finished dressing in record time and headed towards the sound of voices coming from the kitchen. Jack froze. Sam stood next to Janet listening to Charlie. She was breathtaking. Her smile, the jeans which accentuated her curves, her blouse with the perfect amount of cleavage.

“Earth to Jack.”

“Hmm.”

Daniel nudged his arm, chuckling. “Might want to close your mouth.”

Jack tore his eyes away from Sam long enough to glare at his best friend. Then furrowed his brow. _What was Sam doing here? Not that he minded, but after Monday …_

“Jack?”

He blinked. Sam had asked him a question, but he hadn’t been paying attention. “Sorry, what?”

Sam looked stricken for a moment, and Jack thought she might make a run for it.

Charlie saved the whole situation from becoming more awkward. “It’s okay that I invited Sam, isn’t it?”

“Of course.”

Jack knew he was embarrassing himself, but didn’t care. Sam was here. And his son had invited her.

“Can I show her my room before dinner?”

Jack rolled his eyes at his son’s abuse of grammar. “Yes, you may. Uh, that is if Sam wants to …”

“I’d love to.”

Jack felt his heart thump as he watched them leave. _I wonder if anyone can see my heart beating out of my chest? Like one of those cartoon characters._ He noticed Janet was the only other person left in the kitchen. And she was smirking at him. Daniel must have taken Cassie into the spare bedroom to put her down for a nap. “What?”

“He’s a good boy, Jack.”

“You knew?”

“I was with Sam in her office when Charlie called. He’s the one who convinced her to come tonight.”

Jack chuckled and pulled at the hem of his shirt. “He never said a word. But, right before you arrived, he made me change into this shirt. He gave it to me for Christmas, so I thought he just wanted to see me wear it.”

“He must get his sense of style from Sara.”

“Ha. Ha. But, yeah. He certainly doesn’t get it from me.”

“It was a good choice. I noticed Sam couldn’t take her eyes off of it. Just like someone else I know.” She winked at him.

Busted. Jack rolled his eyes but did not deny he’d been ogling Sam. “I’d better see if Sam needs rescuing. Charlie can talk a person’s ear off when he gets a head of steam.”

Jack found them on the roof looking through his telescope. He watched from the shadows while Sam patiently answered all of Charlie’s questions. The kid barely gave her time for a breath before firing off the next. Time to step in. “Easy, kiddo. Maybe Sam would like a break? Besides, I think your Uncle Daniel is getting hungry.”

“Aw, Dad. Sam doesn’t mind.” He gave her his best innocent look. “Do you?”

Sam smiled and ruffled his hair. “Of course not.”

Jack shooed his son towards the house. “Go get washed up. The steaks are almost done.”

They watched Charlie scamper down the ladder, his feet barely touching the rungs he moved so fast.

“Sorry about that. Hope he didn’t …”

Sam stopped his apology with a kiss. “Sorry, I’ve been dying to kiss you. Is this new?” She tugged at the collar of his shirt.

Jack chuckled. “Charlie made me wear it. I was going to wear an old t-shirt.”

“He’s a smart kid.” She pulled Jack in for another kiss.


	8. Trip to San Diego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Jack meet Sam's family.

Jack took the hotdogs from the vendor and passed one to Charlie. They’d spent the morning at the zoo and were taking a quick break for lunch. He waited until the meal was over to bring up a topic that had been troubling him. “Ah, you sure you’re okay with having dinner with Sam’s family?”

Charlie shrugged. “What’s not to be sure about?” With wisdom beyond his years, he asked, “Do you not want me there?”

“What? No, of course not. It’s just. Well …” Jack scratched his head. It was hard putting into words, but he still worried that Charlie wasn’t okay with him dating Sam.

“Dad, I think Sam’s really cool, so her Dad must be cool too. She told me he was the one that got her interested in astronomy and stuff.”

Jack mentally chastised himself. His doubts about how the meeting with Sam’s father would go was rubbing off. Charlie was a great kid. Putting aside his lingering doubts he focused on having a good time with his son. “Where to next?”

“Tiger River. Did you know …”

Jack’s cell phone rang, putting Charlie’s enthusiasm about tigers momentarily on hold. “O’Neill.”

“Hey. You guys having fun at the zoo?”

He looked over at Charlie who was absorbed in reading the sign for the exhibit. “Yeah. What’s up?”

“My Dad was wondering if you boys would like to go to a Padres game tomorrow? He’s taking Mark and David and said he could get a few extra tickets.”

“Charlie is crazy about baseball, so I don’t even have to ask.” He thought back to the way Sam had phrased the invitation. “You’re not coming? Everything okay?”

“Everything’s great. We girls are going to spend a day getting pampered at the spa. It’s a Carter family tradition.”

“And you’re okay with this?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Jack could picture her feathers getting ruffled, so he trod carefully. Sam was tricky when it came to the feminist point of view. “I, uh, well, but what about female empowerment?” The last part he mumbled, sure he had dug himself in deep.

Her laugh surprised him. “Well, it's not like my Dad said we couldn’t go to the game. Besides, I don’t often have time for the full spa treatment.” There was an awkward pause. “If you don’t want to go or if you have other plans …”

“Sam, we’d love to. Tell your Dad thanks.”

She sounded relieved. “I will. See you two in a little while?”

“Yeah, we’ve got the tigers, the pandas, and the polar bears left. Then we’ll head to the hotel and get cleaned up in time for dinner.”

“Okay, sounds good. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Jack swatted Charlie affectionately when the boy started making kissing noises on his arm. He could hear Sam laughing as she ended the call.

“Sam’s Dad invited us to a Padres game tomorrow. You up for it?”

“YEAH! That’s awesome! Told ya Sam’s Dad had to be cool.”

Jack closed his eyes. _Well, at least her dad is making an effort with Charlie. It’s how he’ll react to me that has me worried._

* * *

 

Jack stretched his long legs as much as the stadium seats allowed. A little leg cramp was worth seeing Charlie this excited. They’d attended a couple of Rockies games in Denver, but never had Jack been able to score seats three rows back behind the dugout along the first base line. A few of the Padres’ players had even chatted with the fans before the game. Charlie was in baseball heaven.

“Anyone else hungry?” Jacob Carter asked.

“Yeah! Are you getting hot dogs, Grampa?” Mark’s son David was about the same age as Charlie and just as crazy about baseball. He gave his grandfather his best puppy dog eyes.

Jacob chuckled and said to Jack. “Never saw the kid turn down a hot dog.” He looked over at Charlie. “How about you, Charlie? How many are you good for?”

After checking it was okay with Jack, he answered politely. “One, please, sir.”

Jacob smiled at the boy. “Will you be okay here with Mark and David? I’d like to borrow your father to help carry the food.”

“Yes, sir. I’ll be fine.” He grinned at both men before leaning over to whisper something to David.

Jacob nudged Jack’s shoulder. “C’mon. Better to go now before the rush during the seventh inning stretch.”

Jack nodded and followed silently. Dinner with the Carter family had gone well, but at no time had he been left alone with Jacob. Jack couldn’t help but wonder if that was intentional on Sam’s part. Well, she wasn’t here to protect him now. He figured it was time for the “You’re not good enough for my daughter speech.” He was just glad Jacob was going to have the conversation in private.

“Relax, Jack. I’m not going to bite.” Jacob grinned at him. “Charlie is a wonderful boy. I can see why Sam is so enamored with him.”

Jack stopped fidgeting and took a breath. “I know I’m not good enough for her.”

“No. But then, as a father, I would think that about anyone.” He pulled Jack to the side allowing the family behind them to go ahead in line. “I won’t lie and say I wasn’t worried when Sam told me about you. A retired professional hockey player who’d already been married once and had a son the same age as my grandson.”

Jack opened his mouth, but Jacob held up his hand.

“But, after watching the three of you last night, I realized my fears were unwarranted. Jack, I hadn’t seen Sam this happy since before her mother died. I watched her look at you, and it was like someone had turned back the clock. Her mother used to look at me the same way.”

“Jacob …”

“I’m not a well man, Jack. But it gives me peace knowing you are there to take care of her after I’m gone.”

“Sam can take care of herself, Jacob.”

Jacob smiled broadly. “There, you see. You understand my daughter. She’d kick my ass for even suggesting she needed someone to take care of her. I’m not trying to push you into anything, Jack. You kids will know when the time is right. I just wanted to tell you that you have my blessing.”

Jack swallowed. “Thanks, Jacob.”

Jacob pulled the stunned man back into line. “C’mon. The boys are probably starving. I’m guessing Charlie could handle two?”


	9. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has something to be thankful for this year.

Sam found a parking space in front of the hobby store. Before turning off the engine, she scanned the tiny strip mall parking lot.Jack would be at hockey practice for at least another hour, but the nagging worry that someone might recognize her persisted. She spotted him at a table by the window; two venti coffees still steaming hot occupied most of the small surface. Gathering her courage she approached. “Hi. Thanks for meeting me.”

He stood and kissed her cheek in greeting. “Sure. Always a pleasure. Although I was a bit surprised, you asked to meet here.” He waved an arm at the nearly empty Starbucks.

Sam grimaced at the observation and decided to come clean. “I didn’t want anyone from school to see us. I was afraid it would get back to Jack.”

“Why?”

“Daniel.” She was beginning to see why Jack would get irritated with him.

“Okay, okay. Janet said on the phone that you wanted to ask me something.”

“Did I do something wrong?” At his puzzled look, she clarified. “Has Jack said anything?”

Daniel sighed. “Maybe you should start at the beginning.”

She tore at her napkin. “After the trip to San Diego, we started spending more time together. So much time, I switched to a month-to-month lease. I was sure he was going to ask me to move in—or propose.”

She caught something in Daniel’s expression. A flicker. It was the same thing she’d seen on Janet’s face earlier.

“What?”

“Hmmm. I didn’t say anything.”

“You didn’t have to. I saw that same look on Janet’s face this morning. We were talking about next week’s Thanksgiving plans. I mentioned how I hoped Jack had something special in mind—there. That look. Why won’t either of you tell me?”

“Sam, it’s not my place.”

“Is he going to break up with me?”

“What? No! He’s crazy about you.”

“Then what is it? Please tell me.” She hated begging. Hated more that she was on the verge of tears, but she had to know. Even if it hurt.

Daniel slid his chair closer to hers and laid a comforting hand on her arm. “Sam, it’s not what you think.”

“Then what is it? Tell me.”

“Jack mentioned a phone call from Mark.”

“Mark? My brother Mark?”

Daniel nodded.

“I don’t understand.”

“Mark may have mentioned to Jack that you’d been engaged. Twice.”

“So?” _Is he suggesting what I think he is?_ “Jack has a problem with my failed engagements?” She tore the napkin with much more vigor. “I didn’t hold his failed marriage against him.”

Daniel’s eyes widened. “What? No.” He stopped her when she tried to leave. “Sam, wait.”

“Then what is it?”

“He’s scared.”

“Scared?”

“He’s afraid that he’ll ruin everything. Afraid that maybe you don’t want to get married. Or that you wouldn’t want to marry him.”

She gathered up the bits of shredded napkin and placed them in her empty coffee cup. “That’s just stupid.”

“I tried to tell him the same thing.”

“So what should I do? How do I convince him?”

“Well, you’re a modern woman with a successful career. Nothing says you can’t be the one to do the asking.”

She kissed him on the cheek as she got up to leave. “Thanks, Daniel.”

Sam called Jack after hockey practice and asked him to meet her at sunset in the park where they’d first met. She arrived early opting to wait in her car with the heater running. She held her icy hands in front of the vent telling herself it was the cold November air and not nerves.

Jack arrived a few minutes later and slowly exited his truck. He looked a little nervous as he opened the passenger side door and got in.

_What does he have to be nervous about? Daniel wouldn’t have said anything._ Her earlier fears returned, so she blurted out the first thing that popped into her head. “We need to talk.”

He bowed his head. “I understand. Is it okay if I wait until after Christmas to tell Charlie? He really likes you and …”

“Jack?” Sam nudged his arm, but he wouldn’t look at her. _Why does he look like someone just killed his puppy? Oh no, he thinks I’m breaking up with him. I need to fix this. Fast._ “Marry Me?”

“It’s okay. I—what?”

She angled her head so she could look him in the eye. “Will you marry me?”

Jack blinked. Then to her surprise, exited the car and walked off a few paces. He ran a hand through his hair.

She hurried after him. “I want to marry you, Jack. I don’t want to spend another moment apart. If you need more time...”

She felt his lips on hers and then the world was falling. Or it felt that way as he dipped her deepening the kiss. She smiled as she wrapped her arm around his neck. “I’ll take that as a yes.”


	10. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jack ten years later.

Jack tugged at his tie and received a swat from Sam. “Stop that. Charlie said they were going to need us for pictures after they finish with Sara and Greg.”

“Yes, dear.”

He jumped as she jabbed him in the ribs before leaning over and kissing him on the lips. “I’m going to take the girls to the restroom. Back in a few.”

He watched her go, unaware that he was no longer alone at the table.

“They are lovely girls,” Sara said.

He ignored the wistful expression on his ex-wife’s face. “Yes. Fortunately, they take after their mother.”

Sara winced. “I had hoped Greg and I …”

“I’m sorry, Sara.” Jack never knew that Sara had wanted more children. After Charlie, well things between them had quickly gone downhill. He decided the kindest thing would be to change the subject. “Charlie brought us by their new house.”

Sara smiled. “One of the best things about getting my real estate license.”

There was an awkward silence, and Jack struggled to think of a safe conversation topic. They had already covered how proud they were of Charlie last night at the rehearsal dinner. Charlie, the NHL rookie player of the year, and now a married man. Jack took a sip of his drink.

But Sara wasn’t interested in playing it safe. She seemed intent on picking at the scabs of their tenuous relationship. “So, you and Sam have been married how long now?”

“Ten years.”

He craned his head, trying to find Sam or Charlie or anyone to rescue him. His eyes lit up when he spotted his wife returning with the girls.

“Hello, Sara. It is good to see you,” Sam said. “Grace. Ellle. You remember Sara, Charlie’s mom.”

The girls greeted Sara politely before racing off to embrace Charlie who was over by the photographer.

“Looks like it’s our turn for photos with the happy couple.” Jack took Sam by the hand and turned to leave.

“Jack, You never did tell me how you proposed.” Sara arched a look at Sam.

_ If I didn’t know better, I’d think Sara was jealous. Odd considering she’s the one who dumped me. _

“Who said he’s the one that did the proposing.” Sam tugged Jack along behind her, leaving a speechless Sara alone with her mouth open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone for reading. Hopefully I've given the story, which started as a one shot so many months (years) ago, a satisfying conclusion.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a livejournal challenge and also fills the AU: Alternate Professions square for trope_bingo.
> 
> Prompts(lj): crab, anchor, galaxy, wisdom, university


End file.
